The Forest
by TrueAvatar
Summary: La locura no tenía límites. Pero Korra sí. Ése era su límite. Quería escapar de sí misma. Quería escapar de ese bosque. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería a Mako de vuelta.


It's dark outside

**Este one shot se me ocurrió mientras leía "El bosque". Casi parece que shipeo a Korra con el bosque...casi XD pero le metí a Mako allí para que sea de la semana Makorra.**

**Lo escribí en unas horas súper apurada para llegar antes de que acabara la semana XD pero la verdad que quedé bastante conforme, aunque no sea muy largo.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Humpty Dumpty Dhu, TrueProta y Saya Salvatore. Como dije que lo haría, malditos XD**

* * *

><p>El viento la abrazaba por la espalda como un espíritu. Frío, invisible. Sin escapatoria. Casi lo sentía penetrar por los poros de su piel y congelarla lentamente. Matándola desde dentro.<p>

Korra siguió corriendo. La visión comenzó a nublarse. Pasó una mano por sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas. No estaba llorando. No estaba llorando. Odiaba llorar. Odiaba ese viento. Odiaba la forma en que los árboles la rodeaban: parecían sofocarla, asfixiarla. Parecían querer arañarla, herirla. Hacerla sangrar. Parecían fantasmas.

Se detuvo. No quería hacerlo. Quería correr sin parar. Sin detenerse. Sin nadie que pudiese alcanzarla. Sus piernas gritaban para detenerse. Sintió un adormecimiento repentino desde sus rodillas, que rápidamente subió hasta su cintura. No le importó.

Estaba atrapada.

No le importaba.

Mako estaba muerto.

No quería importarle.

Se tomó la cabeza. Apretó con toda las fuerzas que sus manos le permitían. Esto no estaba pasando. No estaba pasando. Las sienes le dolían. El viento la golpeaba desde todas direcciones. Se tiró hacia atrás sin querer. Gruñó de dolor al sentir las ramas en su espalda. Eran como dagas. Atravesaron la tela y rasgaron parte de su piel.

Se sentía como una ciega. El bosque no dejaba filtrar la poca luz de la luna. Apenas podía ver a unos metros.

No quería ver.

No quería nada.

Quería a Mako.

Quería salir de allí.

_Esto no estaba pasando._

No quería pensar. No quería sentir. Los pensamientos desaparecían para abrir paso a los recuerdos.

Recordaba a Mako junto a ella. Hace...¿días? ¿semanas? ¿meses atrás? Ya no recordaba. El tiempo parecía extenderse por décadas.

Recordaba que eran felices. O al menos ella lo era. Intuyó que Mako también era feliz. Reían juntos. Amaban juntos. Incluso odiaban juntos. El resto del mundo no importaba cuando lo veía allí, bien cerca de ella.

Se recordaba a sí misma junto a él. Había un bosque. Ese bosque.

Se recordaba a sí misma en estado Avatar. Sentía la energía de sus vidas pasadas a través de ella. El poder incontrolable. Tanto poder bajo sus manos. En su mente. Su mente que parecía irse a un lugar muy, muy lejano al estar bajo el dominio de Raava.

Y luego...

Luego había oscuridad.

Luego estaba el cuerpo de Mako, cayendo justo frente a sus ojos, cayendo hacia atrás con el impulso de las dagas de hielo. Estacándose en la tierra como un saco. Un trozo de carne sin vida. Escuchándolo suspirar por última vez.

Luego estaba en ese bosque podrido.

Estaba en su mente.

_No._

Esto estaba pasando. Y le estaba pasando a ella.

Ya no le importaba seguir corriendo. ¿Quién iba a buscarla, después de todo? Nadie. Estaba sola.

Lo que la aterraba aún más.

Estaba sola.

Mako no estaba.

Bolin no estaba.

¿Siquiera ella estaba? Deseaba que no. No quería estar allí. Quería salirse de su cuerpo. Traer a Mako de vuelta. Irse con él.

Quería matar al Avatar. Quería estacarla de la misma forma en que estacó a su novio.

_"No puedes matar al Avatar. Tú eres el Avatar"._

_"¿Lo eres?"_

_"Mátala"_

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

_"En ningún lado"_

_"Mátala"_

_"Voy a morir aquí"_

_"Tengo miedo"_

Tenía miedo de no salir de allí.

Tenía miedo de que volviese a suceder.

No quería volver. Las estacas derritiéndose dentro del cuerpo de Mako, mezclándose con su sangre seguían en la entrada del bosque. Sintió náuseas al imaginarlo.

Un olor inconfundible llenó sus fosas nasales. Era un olor fuerte, amargo, desagradable. Como a alcohol. El tufo llegó de a poco, pero claro.

Odiaba ese olor. Seguramente estaba por tener una migraña. Ya podía sentirla, trepando por su nuca, alrededor de su cráneo, hasta parar sobre sus sienes. El olor la transportaba en el tiempo, años atrás, cuando aún era una niña. Le recordaba a las fiestas en su casa, cuando su padre y sus amigos tomaban sin parar hasta dejar la casa hecha un desastre. O hasta que alguien resultaba herido.

Solía buscar la fuente del olor cuando aparecía, pensando que alguien estaba bebiendo cerca de ella. Ahora sólo lo dejaba pasar.

La migraña la volvía loca. No la enfurecía. No le traía recuerdos tristes de su infancia. Simplemente la volvía loca. Todas las cosas que en otro momento serían más que terribles de volvían posibles en momentos como ese.

Después de todo, de eso se trataba la locura, ¿no? No hay límites. La cordura se vuelve una línea figurativa para controlarla de escapar de la decencia.

O eso era lo que sonaba en su cabeza cuando la migraña llegaba hasta su frente.

Pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

No estaba loca.

La locura no tiene límites. Ella sí. Ése era su límite.

Cayó al suelo y dobló las piernas.

Eso estaba pasando. De verdad estaba pasando. No era un sueño extraño como solía tenerlos. No volvería a ver su rostro por las mañanas. No volvería a sentir sus labios, su calor. Su voz.

Eso no debería estar pasando.

Ella lo ama.

Lo amaba.

Amaba la forma en que sonreía cuando la veía. Amaba que se preocupara por cada detalle que pudiera interponerse. Amaba la forma en que la tranquilizaba en tiempos difíciles.

Amaba que nadie le quitara el derecho de matarlo.

_No._

Se odiaba por eso. La convertía en un monstruo.

No iba a esperar décadas para que alguien más lo matara, o que muriese solo.

_No._

Ella no lo mató. Las circunstancias lo mataron.

_Mentira..._

El viento paró, pero en lugar de calmarla, la sacó aún más de quicio. Ahora el bosque oscuro estaba en completo silencio. Inundó sus oídos con una rapidez casi dolorosa. Las sienes le latían. Era lo único que podía escuchar. Latidos. Sus latidos. Otro indicio de que estaba sola. De nuevo.

Le gustaba estar sola. Era un descanso del entrenamiento vigilado constantemente por los guardias. La soledad le recordaba que ella era su propia dueña. Podía alejarse cuando quisiera. No necesitaba el permiso de nadie al estar sola.

Tal vez por eso era que la vigilaban tanto.

Porque esto era lo que pasaba cuando la dejaban sola.

No quería estar sola. Temía que pasara de nuevo.

Quería levantarse y quemar todos los árboles a su alrededor. No le importaba. Sabía que no arderían de todos modos. Seguían mojados por la lluvia. Pero necesitaba descargarse. Eso era lo que debía hacer cuando tenía esos episodios. Descargarse. Esos sentimientos acumulados eran peligrosos.

La prueba estaba pudriéndose en la entrada del bosque.

Una gota se deslizó desde una rama hasta caer en su cabeza. No sabía por qué el bosque seguía tratando de llamar su atención. Ella sabía que estaba allí. Cada fibra de su ser sabía que estaba allí, sobre ella. Amenazándola y protegiéndola al mismo tiempo. Lo sentía en su nuca, hablándole. Diciendo cosas incomprensibles. Un hilo de sonidos similares a palabras eran exhalados en su oído. Le costaba interpretarlo a veces, pero el mensaje era siempre el mismo.

El bosque la tranquilizaba. Era un lío de árboles podridos, tierra y viento. Pero eso la calmaba. La calmaba saber exactamente lo que era el bosque. Ocultaba secretos que no le interesaba saber. No había lógica en ese bosque. No había arriba o abajo. Todo se mezclaba y explotaba en un enredo de elementos.

_"No estoy loca"_

_"No estoy loca"_

_"Este bosque es una locura"_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
